Tanya Cookies New Year's Eve
'New Year's Eve '''is the first episode of the series ''Tanya Cookies and Friends. It is also the last and final video of every Tanya Cookies video. In this story, Tanya Cookies, Tommy and Emily are having a New Year's party concert at the Thean Hou Temple for New Year's Eve. Plot Tanya Cookies, Tommy and Emily invited their extended friends such as Ivor, Skunky, Brody, Mr Capybara, Jumpy Rabbit, Mr Cormorant, and Binoo, and then they are all celebrating a huge New Year's party. As the camera starts to pull the Thean Hou Temple back, Tanya announces "Tommy, Emily, welcome to the Party!", Tommy thinks that Tanya don't have to buy Topsy and Tim DVDs or VHS or video games. The friends are going to have a New Year's party concert at the Thean Hou Temple on the final day of 2018. As Mr Cormorant fights the strawberries, Emily and Tommy put strawberries hooked onto their faces until they collapse. Tanya Cookies then now said that it sounds like her "New Year's party concert have been turned by strawberry fighting." It pulls and splits the scenes with the countdown from 6 to 1. Number 6 scene was the flower blooming, Number 5 scene was Statue of Liberty, Number 4 scene was Big Ben, Number 3 scene was Santorini, Number 2 scene was Thean Hou Temple and Number 1 scene was Eiffel Tower by adding Happy New Year and add some colorful fireworks in the background as well. The screen is then filled with a clip montage with the clips of Tanya Cookies and Friends Movie, Toopy And Binoo: Four Seasons, Busytown Mysteries: The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery, PB&J Otter: Howdy Hoohaw Day, Dora the Explorer: Let's Go To Music School, The Lingo Show: Wei Up High, and Ni Hao Kai Lan: Safari Pals. As each character slides and fades right, it bulges toward the screen as the camera starts to pull back. Celebrate with them at any time! Trivia * This is actually the first, last and final video to air on the Tanya Cookies Channel in 2018 and will no longer take over and over in anymore and anymore episodes forever and ever and ever and ever after that from now on as well. * This is the first time the show uses the video's title. * Split screen airings of this episode use the video's title at the end instead. * This is the first episode that lasts for over 1 minute and 17 seconds. * This will be the first instance for Tanya Cookies and it's not its old version this time, and you are not in the right place. * This is the first episode for the series Tanya Cookies and Friends and you won’t be clicking anymore objects after that. * This is the first time as each character slides and fades right, it bulges toward the screen as the camera starts to pull back and there is a "ding" on it.